Love Letters Lost And Found
by Sexymckittington
Summary: Once she realised she loved him, Kagome started writing letters to InuYasha whenever she went home. What Happens when InuYasha finds these letters? Read to find out. Rated M! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Love Letters Lost And Found

Chapter 1: Declarations of love, If only to paper.

AN: Thoughts are in _Italics, _since there isn't any dialogue in this chap " " will be used around the words written in her journal. I don't own any bit of InuYasha… sigh.

"Hi InuYasha how are you, I am fine.

Hi InuYasha I miss you.

InuYasha I love you."

Kagome stared at her journal, her pen was poised to strikeout the last line like she had the others, but couldn't. _I can't lie to myself_. She thought. _I do love you InuYasha_. She stared out her window mournfully; she always missed him when she was gone. That's why she had started writing letters to him in her journal, not that she was planning on ever giving them to him. It was just something she had started to ease the loneliness.

It had started when she first realised that she loved him, she remembered the first letter. It had started out almost the same way, but the first one just ended with the declaration of love. She had been writing letters for the past 6 months, every time she came home. Not only did it ease the loneliness but it also eased the stress, the stress of keeping her secret inside. _That day in my own time when I finally realised I loved him. I cried in my mothers arms at the enormity of the situation, and at last being able to accept the truth to myself._

She sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. _What should I write today?_ she thought. She stared at the word that she had written, love. She began.

"InuYasha I love you, I have for a while now. I know you still have feelings for Kiekio but I know you love me as well. I don't resent Kikeo, or even you for that. I know that you love me, and I know that you can't show it. Emoting isn't your strong suit."

She smiled wryly at this. Remembering his always standoffish behaviour. _Definitely not his strong suit_, she thought again.

"I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes every time you try to protect me, every time I'm hurt, every time we're alone. I know that one day we will be together; I know this because I've been planning it, waiting for it. For that day when I finally decide to tell you I love you. I'm just waiting a little while longer; I'm waiting for my 16th birthday. On that day I will finally tell you, just like I've longed to. I know that you feel affection for me as well so I'm pretty confident that you will accept me. I know you love Kikeo, but she is just a shell of a person, not alive; you love her, the memory of her. But she is just a memory of a person now, I know you still feel for the woman you once loved, but I love you enough to accept that. It hurts me every time I see you with her, but I know you don't love her like you love me. I do love you; I want us to be together."

She steeled herself to write the next line.

"That's why on my 16th birthday I plan on becoming your mate. If you accept me I will be yours for eternity. I don't know why you've never confessed any feelings towards me but I have a few ideas. You think loving me will be dishonouring Kikeo, you don't think your good enough for me; you don't think I love you. But I do, and I plan on telling you on my birthday."

Kagome looked at the calendar posted above her desk; there was a large circle around her birthday. She smiled and wrote,

"In two weeks we can finally be together; in two weeks I will be ready to give myself to you body and soul. I love you InuYasha."

She sighed and closed her journal, getting that off her chest was a huge relief. She got up and placed the book in her backpack. She stretched and looked out the window again. _Well as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy a bath_. She thought.

She started the water in the tub and took her clothes off. She glanced herself in the mirror, eyeing herself critically. She ran her hands across the hard planes of her stomach, rising upwards to cup her breasts. _Not too big not too small_. She thought, caressing herself. _I'm fit, I'm curvy, I hope InuYasha will like my body, I know he's seen it before but I've never been able to judge if he enjoyed the view_. She laughed to herself remembering the few times when he had come upon her when she was naked, his bright red face, totally embarrassed. She turned away from the mirror and turned off the water.

She sunk into the depths relishing in the blissful warmth. She looked at her arms the water glistening on her skin. _I hope he doesn't mind the few scars_. She thought of his toned body and felt herself get warm, the heat having nothing to do with the water. She rarely got to see his body; it was usually completely hidden by his massive outfit. _I only ever get to see you when you're covered in blood_, she thought and frowned.

When she did so she couldn't help but fantasize about his lean hard body, his strong arms holding her, his muscled chest hard against her soft one as he caressed her skin. She shook her head blushing from head to toe. She dunked her head under the water trying to clear the thoughts of him from her mind. _Soon_, she thought to herself and smiled.

She came up gasping for air. She sighed then had an idea. Another perk of being at home, alone at home. She slid her hands up to her breasts tweaking her nipples gently. She sighed softly as her other hand moved down towards her small wiry patch of curls. She thought wryly as she began to stroke her clit, _yes it's nice sometimes to be alone_.

If she were in the feudal era there was no way she could touch herself. InuYasha Shippo and every other demon with a nose would be able to smell her obvious arousal, would be able to hear her near silent moans and gasps. _Yes it was nice to be alone, but it would be much nicer to be alone with InuYasha in 2 weeks. _

AN: like so far? This is my first InuYasha fanfic, I've been watching the episodes on YouTube for the past week. I'm up to episode 95, but the damned things in Spanish :( I couldn't help but start a fanfic, all those damn sexy scenes are driving me nuts. I'm always practically screaming at the screen just tell her you love her! Ug they better get together (no one tell me) can't wait to watch the rest of the episodes. I love reviews, so pretty please review? InuKags forever! 3


	2. Chapter 2: The Scent of Your Tears

Love Letters Lost And Found

Chapter 2: The Scent of Your Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

AN: _Italics_ are thoughts.

He caressed her calves lightly as she rode on his back. The wind was in his face, he was running at top speed and the woman he loved was safe on his back. The wind changed direction and brought him her scent. He inhaled deeply and unconsciously tightened his grasp on her legs. _Her soft creamy long perfect legs_, he thought. He pictured her legs wrapped tightly around him in a completely different manner and felt the blood rush from his head. He shook his head sharply and growled deeply in the back of his throat.

"Something bugging you InuYasha?" Kagome asked her breath light on the back of his ear. "Feh, nothing, just that damned Naraku." He lied. He felt her nod and her grasp on him tighten. "Don't worry, well get him." She said encouragingly. "I'm not worrying!" He barked at her, then regretted it immediately.

He always seemed to say the wrong things; his anger always got the best of him. _This is why we could never be together_, he thought_. I'm always such an ass to her, she must hate me._ He remembered the time when she had said she hated him. He shuddered at the memory, she had said she had no recollection of doing it but he would always remember.

_It's because she thinks I love Kikyo_, he thought. "Feh." He said silently under his breath, nothing could be further from the truth. Sure at one time he had loved Kikyo, but that was a long time ago. That was before Naraku made them each believe they betrayed each other. To do that there obviously wasn't enough trust between them. And now that her reincarnation was back there was still no chance of them ever being together.

_I could never love a shell of dirt, even if it has the soul of my once beloved_. Especially now that Kagome was here, now he felt barely any desire to be with Kikyo. Sure there still was a lingering desire, but not the white hot passion that he felt for Kagome. He really did love Kagome. _I'm just not good enough for her_, he thought.

_She deserves someone who can protect her, keep her from harm. All I do is endanger her life. I'm just a weak hyanou who can't even defeat Naraku. She would never want me as a mate. Why do I torture myself with thoughts of what I know cannot be? Because you love her stupid_, his internal voice scoffed at him. He growled at his inner voice of reason and shook his head again.

Kagome wanted to reassure him again but halted remembering his previous attitude. InuYasha felt her stiffen and questioned her. "You still mad I yelled at you?" It came across as a bit harsher than he intended. "You don't always have to be a jerk you know!" She yelled in frustration.

Sango and Miroku looked back from atop Kirara, but InuYasha shook his head and motioned for them to go on ahead. He slowed and put her down. He could smell the scent of her frustrated tears. She stood with her back to him, he facing her. "Why." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She spoke it softly her back still turned to him.

"Why what?" He said gruffly. She spun around to face him anger and something else he couldn't decipher on her face. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" It was a resigned question, one she wasn't expecting an answer to. "Feh, I'm not a jerk. You're just too emotional all the time." "I am not emotional all the time!" She shouted this at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

He felt bad now, "Come on don't cry." He had meant to consol her but she took it as him just thinking she was emotional. She spun on her heels facing away from him again. "I'm not crying!" it was an obvious lie and she knew it. Now he really felt bad, "stop crying and stop worrying about me." She scoffed at this, "I'm not worried about you." It was another blatant lie.

"I'm sorry I can't always protect you." He said gruffly to her back. "You're what?" She asked surprised. "You heard what I said." He said bitterly. "InuYasha." She said as she spun around to face him. "Do you think that's what this is about?" He nodded eyes lowered.

"I said you didn't need to worry, because you don't. I have all the faith in the world that we will defeat Naraku. I know you're strong enough to do so. Maybe I don't feel safe all the time, but I know you can protect me." She reached out a hand to him and stroked his cheek. "I know you'll always be there for me."

"No I won't!" He cried out. "You've been hurt, almost killed because of me. It's all my fault." She stepped back taken aback by his tone. "Inu," She started but he cut her off. "You'd be much safer off in your own time." He said it almost angrily. "Fine then!" She said in a huff, "I'm going back home."

"Wait I didn't mean that, you don't have to go." But she was already striding determinedly off into the direction of the bone eaters well. "At least let me carry you." He said to her retreating back_. He doesn't think I'm strong enough to make it back on my own_. She thought. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled over her shoulder and started to run.

He followed her silently in the shadows; it wasn't far to the well. _Fine_ _let her be angry_. He thought. Neither noticed the journal fall from her backpack as she jumped carelessly into the well.

AN: sorry for the delay, for anyone who's reading this. I had to finish watching all the episodes on YouTube. BTW I totally thought the series would end with them defeating Naraku, I don't know if that eventually happens in the Final Act, but I hope so. Anyway I wanted to finish watching before I continued writing.

Side note: I have absolutely no idea when in the series this would take place, obviously after reading this chapter you know that it happens after that time when Kagome saves Kikyo (though how she held her breath that whole time I have no idea) in the last chapter I think I said it had been 6 months since she had realised she loved him, but that number could be way way off, I have no concept of time there.

And since this story is rated m you know there will definitely be some InuKag lovin at some point, which I know now never happens in the series. So I guess it takes place sometime after that whole Kagome saving Kikyo thing but just pretend for the rest of it.

P.s do the movies have anything to do with the story line of the show? Or do they just stand alone?

Anyway that was a loooong author's note, hope you liked the chap, and keep reading :) P.p.s I've got this story posted on 2 sites and , so don't worry it is me I'm not plagiarizing someone else. If you're interested I also have 2 other fics in progress, House and Artemis Fowl. Both are posted on so if you like that show or those series of books please read :)

But enough shameless promotion, just one more thing please review! And no more epically long author's notes I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Never In My Sweetest Dreams

Love Letters Lost And Found

Chapter 3: Never In My Sweetest Dreams

He stared frustratedly at the well from atop a tree. _Feh, why does that woman always have to be so damned emotional? _He thought while frowning. _It's your own damned fault_ his inner voice said to himself and scowled darkly. _I've always gotta screw everything up. I wasn't angry at her, but I couldn't help yelling at her. Now she's gone back to her time, probably hating my guts._

He jumped off the tree, landing softly near the well. He was about to stalk off when he caught a scent on the breeze. It smelled faintly of Kagome. InuYasha walked over curious to see what she had left behind. He looked at the object sceptically, then dismissively, just one of her stupid books. He brought it along with him anyway, knowing if he lost it there would be hell to pay.

He got to lady Kaedes hut and tossed it in the corner, his mind fully occupied with the prospect of the stew that was simmering nicely over the fire. Miroku and Sango returned just in time for supper, which was eaten in silence. They were obviously avoiding bringing up Kagomes absence, knowing it would just infuriate him more.

It wasn't till much later that a curious Shippo asked innocently "What's virginity mean?" Everyone in the hut froze, staring at the little fox demon. He was holding Kagomes journal, with a puzzled look on his face. Sango was the first to recover. "Why do you want to know?" She said it hesitantly almost timidly.

Shippo replied offhandedly, "cause it says in this book that Kagome is planning on giving it to InuYasha. Is it a present?" InuYasha quickly tore the book from his tiny hands. "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled angrily. "You better not be teasing me." He warned sternly and smacked him across his head.

Shippo started crying, "Why'd ya hit me for? I was just reading Kagomes book." "Ya right." InuYasha scoffed and punched him again. "I just wana know!" Shippo yelled tearfully.

Miroku started, "well Shippo, when a woman has not yet taken a man to bed..." He trailed off as he registered the death glare Sango was shooting his way. He quickly changed his tone and said matter of factly, "It's none of your business. You'll find out when you're older."

Shippo pouted and said grumpily, "That's what you guys always say." During this exchange no one noticed InuYasha quietly leave, book in hand.

He gracefully jumped up onto a high branch of a nearby tree. It was dark outside but he had super human vision. Still he couldn't believe the words he read on the page.

'InuYasha I love you, I love you with my whole being. I love every bit of you from the tips of your velvety soft ears to your bare feet. I love that you want to protect me, I love that you make me feel safe in the most dangerous situations. I love that I can always count on you to be there for me. And most of all I love that you love me too.

I can't wait for the day when I can tell you exactly how I feel; I hope you'll accept me. I hope that you'll love me just as much as I love you. I hope that you can love me as a woman. You don't know how long I've waited to tell you this, how long I've wanted just to hold you in my arms.

No that's a lie, I want more than just to hold you, I want to make love to you, I want you to screw my brains out.'

InuYasha nearly dropped the book at this, but continued reading.

'I want to have mad passionate sex with you. I want to be yours forever. You don't know how hard it is for me not to blurt this all out to you and for you to take me for the entire world to see.

Every time you carry me I can't help but imagine your lean muscled body over mine. Your rough strong hands caressing my breasts, your skilful hands all over my body. The perfect joining as we finally become one. I want you so much it hurts.'

InuYasha stopped reading. His cheeks were aflame and his pants seemed much too tight. _Kagome_. He thought. _I_ _had no idea you loved me as I love you. Never in my sweetest dreams could I imagine the depth of your love. Never could I have dared hope at the lust we share for each other. Kagome my love._

He was off the tree and running towards the well, towards her, as fast as he could. Now that he knew she loved him he couldn't if he tried his hardest stop himself from going to her. _I just hope no one else is home_, he thought wryly, _cause I am going to make you scream my name_.

AN: next chapter is definitely rated m so ye be warned! If you're underage don't continue. Also I don't own any piece of the InuYasha franchise :( P.s reviews greatly appreciated! If anyone knows when the Final Act will be on YouTube dubbed in English do not hesitate to contact me!


	4. Chapter 4: Early Birthday Present

Love Letters Lost And Found

Chapter: 4 Early Birthday Present.

He jumped quickly out of the well, landing without a sound. He crept silently towards the house, sniffing the air to detect who was home. He smelled the family's scent but could tell immediately that no one was home except Kagome. He felt his heartbeat quicken, _this has to be a sign,_ he thought and continued towards the house.

He jumped silently to Kagome's windowsill, the window was closed but he opened it with ease, _another sign_, he thought. He lowered himself into the room, Kagome wasn't there, but he could smell her nearby. He sniffed the air delicately, the room drenched in her scent, she hadn't been gone long. He felt her mattress, the covers were still warm. He sniffed the air again and decided she was in the bathroom, _probably taking one of her beloved baths_, he thought.

He felt his cheeks redden at the thought of a naked Kagome, water dripping off her perfect body. He moved quickly to the door, unable to resist the urge to go to her, but was stalled when the door opened of its own accord.

Kagome let out a little shriek of fear when she felt the door come in contact with a solid mass; her fears were gone in an instant when she heard a familiar voice cursing under his breath. She looked down at the fallen InuYasha a trace of amusement on her face.

"Damn it woman!" He yelled out of reflex, "What did you do that for!" She felt the amusement leave and annoyance replace it.

"Sit boy." She said coolly, breezing past him and sitting ankles crossed on the edge of her bed. "What do you want?" She asked a frosty edge to her voice. She was still mad at him for ordering her away to her own time.

InuYasha cringed, his face firmly planted in the floorboards, he had completely forgotten that she was mad at him the second he read the diary. He raised his eyes as the spell of the command released him. Any words he had been thinking of saying were erased at the sight of her bare creamy legs mere inches from his face. He found himself unable to speak, all the blood rushing from his brain to a completely different part of his anatomy.

She looked down at the hanyou in annoyance, "what do you want!" she repeated again, this time angrier. "You told me to go home, I went, and I'm not coming back until you say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, much to her disbelief. He was sorry, sorry for a lot of things.

"You're sorry?" She asked timidly, scepticism clear in her voice. Yesterday he was ordering her away; today he was asking forgiveness, what had changed?

"I'm sorry." He repeated, rising from the ground to kneel before her. He heard her breath hitch as she realised he was kneeling in front of her and she was only clad in a towel. He watched her cheeks turn red with embarrassment he grinned up at her, his canines showing. Not only did her cheeked darken further but he smelt her arousal, not without a twinge of fear in it, his grin deepened.

Her face was now the colour of his robes and he was rising off the floor slowly, drawing ever closer. "You gonna sit me again?" He asked huskily, his breath soft on her face. She shook her head as if trying to clear a fog, but felt herself unable to speak. He chuckled endearingly at her speechlessness and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. She felt her lips part and her legs spread unconsciously as she stared into the amber pools that were his eyes.

She thought faintly, I _should be mad at him for some reason_, but she couldn't think of what. InuYasha growled softly at the scents coming off her, all fear was gone, all anger as well, all that was left was a burning desire. He sat down softly beside and tilted his head towards her, giving her all opportunity to leave if she chose to do so.

There was no chance of that, he realised, as she practically flew at him. He was so startled he found himself on his back Kagome madly kissing him, so surprised he didn't return her kisses, well not at first. When Kagome let out a growl of her own he was immediately kissing her back with just as much passion.

Her hands were tangled in his hair and his in hers. It was minuets before they finally broke apart, both gasping for air, and InuYasha noticed their situation. Kagome was lying across him, nearly naked save a skimpy towel that had somehow managed to stay on during the tussle. Her damp hair was starting to curl, the soft tendrils tickling his face, her face flushed with passion, her eyes burning with desire.

She was staring down at InuYasha, his face equally flushed, his golden orbs conveying the same desire. They both lay there for a moment in silence, each staring at each other, as if unable to believe the sight they were both seeing. He broke the silence when he spoke, "I know I'm a little early but I couldn't wait till your birthday."

She looked at him puzzled before realizing that somehow he had found out what was in her diary. She laughed, unable to feel mad at the obvious invasion of privacy. "You read it." It was a statement of fact not a question.

He replied honestly, "only a bit," he laughed softly and she felt his muscles ripple underneath her. "Enough to realize what an idiot I am." He continued, "enough to realize I couldn't stay away from you a moment longer."

She blushed and he caressed her face, "I'm glad you came." She said honestly, and he smiled.

"Not yet." He replied, then laughed at her expression. This only caused her to blush deeper. Then she did something he wasn't expecting, she got up off him, off the bed. He looked at her puzzled, then grinned when she raised her head and he saw the coy look on her face.

"Can I have my birthday present early?" she asked seductively. He felt his throat dry, and just nodded in response. She smiled then reached for the ties of his robes. She winked at him as she said, "I've always enjoyed unwrapping presents."

He grinned up at her allowing her to undress him. She took her time "unwrapping" him, pausing to caress or kiss the newly exposed flesh, until they were in equal states of undress.

"I know it's your birthday, but can I unwrap my present?" He asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

She kneeled on the bed between his legs and captured his lips in a kiss, "you can do whatever you want to me." She said breathlessly when they broke apart. He grinned up at her before quickly yanking the towel from her body.

"I plan to." Was all he said, before capturing her lips and drawing her to him_. My Kagome_, he thought.

AN: sorry for the delay, I was watching the final act on YouTube, among other things, which has thoroughly distracted me. I think I promised in the last one that this chapter would be a lemon, but obviously that didn't happen lol. Next chapter definitely will though. Along with this chapter I've also started a Miroku/Sango story, so feel free to check it out too :) Thanks for reading


End file.
